The present disclosure relates to a work vehicle and a method for controlling work vehicle speed change.
In the related art, a work vehicle configured to change a speed by a combination of a main speed change clutch and a high-low clutch (“Hi-Lo clutch”) configured to operate by a hydraulic pressure has been known. In the work vehicle, a technology of, when switching the main speed change clutch and the high-low clutch at the same time, keeping the high-low clutch, which is a speed change source, at a low pressure until the main speed change clutch, which is a speed change destination, increases to a predetermined pressure and suppressing complete power disconnection to suppress a speed change shock has been known (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application No. JP-A-2016-125603).
However, a concern of a configuration according to JP-A-2016-125603, may be that the speed change shock may be still caused during a heavy load work.